What The Hell Are You Wearing
by MinxyCat
Summary: Uraraka Ochako surprises everyone when she walks into the common area of Class 1-A's dorm wearing her new custom, one of a kind shirt she ordered online. Everyone's reactions are priceless, especially Bakugou's. SHORT KACCHAKO ONESHOT. T FOR LANGUAGE.


What The Hell Are You Wearing?!

"Whoa! Uraraka, where'd you get that shirt from?" Asked class 1-A's very own human version of Pikachu, Kaminari Denki.

"Huh? Oh! I ordered it online..."blushing slightly but still smiling brightly she answered while the rest of the class excluding Bakugou and Kirishima who was in the middle of a racing game looked in their direction of the common room.

"Ochako-chan I didn't know you were a fan of his, ribbit," Asui commented slyly.

"Ah-!" Uraraka was cut off before she could speak by more compliments toward her shirt.

"Oh wow! Where can I get one too?" beamed Sero with the whole class agreeing in wanting to know where they could get one of their own because it wasn't every day their classmates had merchandise.

"Ahhh…. You can't…" Uraraka trailed off with her blush deepening. "I had this custom made… so there's only one," she looked down twiddling her thumbs.

"Ehhhh… I didn't know you had a thing for hot tempers," teased Mina.

"Totally unexpected, Ochako-chan!" squealed Hagakure.

"It's a nice shirt Uraraka-san," Midoriya gave a small smile. Everyone knew he had to be slightly crushed, seeing the girl you like wear a shirt with another man's name on it.

"T-Thanks you guys… I just admire him, that's all hahaha…." Uraraka's face was now strawberry red.

"I think, you like him…" inserted Todoroki.

"It's love!" giggled Yaoyorozu, putting a hand over her mouth with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"T-That's not it!" Sputtered Uraraka.

"That's a shirt that'll make your love twinkle more," winked Aoyama.

"Hot temper has an admirer before me?!" Mineta sulked into the corner of the common room.

"Is this your way of confessing?" teased Jirou.

"N-No!" Uraraka became more anxious hearing all of their comments on her shirt.

"That is a very nicely made shirt, Uraraka! I hope your confession goes well!" Class President, Iida yelled as he waved his hands in the air after gesturing toward her shirt.

"I-It's not a confession!" she tried to say, but no one bothering to believe her.

"But why would you wear a shirt with his name if you weren't going to confess?" asked Sato with Kouda nodding in agreement.

"I-It's not a confession!" Uraraka yelled again.

"I like the black… Very nice, Uraraka," admired Tokoyami

"She likes him!" screamed Dark Shadow.

"Why are all you Fuckers so noisy?!" Bakugou barked as he got up from his spot since their race had ended with Kirishima in first place leaving him in last.

"Hey! That's a cool shirt, Uraraka!" smiled Kirishima who was now making his way over to the crowd around her to examine it better.

"Eh? What's so special about a stupid shirt?" Bakugou who was now making his way through the crowd only to be stopped dead in his tracks in front of Uraraka. "What the Hell are you wearing?!" red now dusting his cheeks, his ears heating up as he looked her up and down again.

"Heh heh… Ahhh… A shirt?" Uraraka started as the rest of the class grinned slyly to one another.

Upon a better inspection, through the awkward silence, Bakugou noticed it was designed to look similar to his hero costume. It was a black shirt with a red 'X' across the front with his name in a big, bold green font 'Katsuki Bakugou.' both of her long sleeves had the words 'Ground Zero' on them and he found his blush getting worse. Mina was behind her and motioned for him to come to look at the back of her shirt and against his better judgment, he did. There on the back was his Hero Name he wanted in that same big, bold green font.

"Lord Explosion Murder," he mumbled softly as the class erupted in catcalls and cheers around the two. "Everybody shut the hell up!" he barked to which they did not obey as Uraraka and his own blush spread to a color resembling the inside of a blood orange. "Oi, mochi cheeks," he cleared his throat as everyone's calls died down after hearing him call out to Ochako.

"Y-yes?" she said as she cautiously turned around fearing he would explode on her.

"I like your shirt," he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Get dinner with me?" he muttered out looking at the ceiling avoiding everyone's gaze. There was a brief moment of shocked silence before everyone burst into catcalls and cheers once again. Bakugou feared for his life in that moment of rejection because she hadn't said a word yet, but he got his answer once he felt her tiny arms wrap around him.

"I'd like that," she mumbled into his shirt.

_

A few weeks later the couple was spotted walking into the common area and everyone in class 1-A gasped in shock. Even Aizawa dropped his cup of coffee at the sight. In came Uraraka Ochako with her Lord Explosion Murder shirt and next to her was her boyfriend, Bakugou Katsuki, wearing a pink and black tank top with her Hero Name 'Uravity' plastered diagonally across his chest while 'Ochako Uraraka' was displayed on the back.

"Listen here fuckers, I'll kick all your asses while wearing this shirt and if it happens to even get slightly damaged in the process, I'll kill you!" he declared as he held Uraraka's hand while they made their way to a loveseat to join Kirishima, Mina, Kaminari, and Jirou in a horror movie marathon.


End file.
